bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Strongest of the Black Thorn Vazdah VS Haru Nakamaru!
It is a nice day in the World of the Living and Haru is walking on the outskirts of large city. " Today will be a fun, day if I can avoid battle, oh too late." As Haru turned around he senses a powerful Spiritual Pressure moving right toward him. Vazdah hurried forth to find the monstrous Spiritual Pressure that he had felt earlier. He needed to know who this was emanating from and how they possessed a power that might be even greater than his. As he came upon the source he discovered it to be a man. "You, who are you?" He called. Haru looks at the man in dark clothes. " It is more polite to give your own name before demanding someone else's, however I am Haru Nakamaru." " So what you want with me?" Haru looks at the man with a cold expression. "I am Vazdah," he says with in a stern voice. "As for what I want with you, I seek to understand how your Spiritual Pressure could rival my own," the cloaked man said as he began looking over the man in front of him, studying him. Haru starts to laugh slightly. " Rival you thats laughable." Haru stops laughing. " Careful, boy I have well over twice the spiritual power of an average Captain-level Shinigami." " If my spiritual power was to increase any futher you wouldn't even be able to sense it unless I let you." Haru looks at the man. " You should leave no matter how powerful you are, or how powerful you think you are your no match for my strengths." "Is that so? This will be interesting then," Vazdah stated as he began letting out a little more of his spiritual power. "Do not underestimate my own power; I often keep it at low volumes as to not harm anyone nearby," he said once more in his stern tone. "I find that power is a foolish thing but unfortunately it is necessary in our world and so I gained as much of it as I could." Vazdah then drew his sword. "Now, would you like to see that or would you like to leave?" Haru looks at Vazdah. " You really want fight against me Haru Nakamaru former Head Commander of the Royal Guard?" " If, you want to eat dirt then fine, but you should know the Haru ''that is talking right now is not the real one." Another Haru appears besides the fake Haru, both with equal strength of spiritual pressure. " Well, I am waiting for your answer." "Interesting," he said as he took a closer look at the two Haru's. "I was unable to tell that what was before me was not real." Vazdah took a few steps back. "You have a monstrous amount of spiritual power and you are able to create a copy of yourself. Shall we find out what else you can do?" Vazdah then launched into an attack against the real Haru. The real Haru shunpos away and the fake one takes the attack losing it left arm. '" Mushokuseken (Colorless World) is the name of my Zanpakuto. " " It is rather empty inside not once has it told me anything he likes, thats why the blade is transparent like glass." " Its Kido ability is a futher statement to his emptiness its ability is that when I kill people with it in Shikai it can store their spiritual bodies inside." Haru points the blade at Vazdah." " These spirit corspes ''are even turned to look just like me and sound like me by me talking through them with the same level of powers, spiritual pressure and strength minus zanpakuto abilities that I can use for combact." " You see these aren't clones as they weren't ever a part of me." " Minus the one I am using I have 60,122 bodies left inside my Zanpakuto." "60,122? That is impressive." Vazdah lifted his sword and layed it across both palms. "My Juuryokushi is not quite as interesting." He lifted his head toward Haru. "It's ability can be devastating, however, we will get to that later. For now I wish to test your abilities a little more." He then launched into another attack against the real Haru while at the same time firing off a Hado no. 4 Byakurai at the fake. The blast is stopped by the fake Haru and it goes through it and is still going toward Haru." You dare have a Kido fight with me? The Real Haru Shunpo away from the blast. The faku Haru runs toward Vazdah with it body cracking. The fake Haru calls out " Hado #96 '''Ittō Kasō.'' The Kido is about to go off right near Vazdah. Vazdah barely had enough time to react. He quickly used Bakudō no. 91, Kyokanyoroi as a large armor covered his body. Haru's attack hit and shattered his newly created armor and sliced into him as well. "A level 96 destructive spell? I see then." Vazdah glanced over at Haru. "I am guessing you are able to use those bodies as your catalyst for that spell." He put a hand over the wound in his chest. Had he not been quick with his Bakkudō and then increased his Reiatsu output to shield him further, the attack would have easily killed him. He performed a small healing spell to heal the wound up. Not great but it would do. "Well I think I am getting to see the extent of your abilities." " That was child's play how about this one of my perosonal favorites and I don't require the incanation ether to fully control it Hado # 90 Kurohitsugi." The sky appears to darken as multiple boxes of black energy appear, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they appear to enclose themselves on Vazdah. Bakudō no. 91, Kyokanyoroi. The armor that had been shattered previously now appeared once more over Vazdah's body. The attack closed in but as it faded, Vazdah and his armor were left unharmed. "Your Ittō Kasō may have shattered my armor but a Black coffin is not enough." He moved his hand around, examining his new armor. "This spell will stop attacks up to a level 95 destructive spell. Now, let us continue." Vazdah quickly flashed away before reappearing in back of Haru and taking another slash at him. Haru shunpos a small distance away. " I will show you how weak you are, I demand that you stab me in the heart." Haru opens his arm to show that he wants him to be stabbed. "I suppose you have some trick up your sleeve then. Very well, I shall honor your request." Vazdah pulled back and lifted his sword. He aimed it straight ahead at Haru's heart and then dashed in, piercing the man through his most vital organ. " I told you you cannot defeat me." Haru pulls the blade out of his chest. You think you won?" The wound to his heart is being regenarted. " I wasn't the Head Commander of the Royal Guard for over 400 years just for show." " The necklace Haru is wearing is glowing with a glow of pink spiritual energy. "Nekkuresu no Raiku '(''Necklace of life)." Haru said. " You see this necklace I am wearing is created from a Forbidden Kido by the caster possessing well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain-level Shinigam as well only the caster can wear or remove it." " Another requirement is requires a period of 2 hours of focusing the castering spiritual energy like a medition state." Haru's wound is near healed. " The one who wears it cannot die from ageing as their ageing stops and it heals the wounds of the one you wears it as long as their head isn't cut off." "Two other abilities of the necklace is that it can bring to life any none living object and that it can heal anyone as long as they haven't died." " Now you see no matter how much you cut, destroy, or sever form my body I cannot truly die." Haru's wound is healed even his clothes are restored and with no blood stains. " This is the Object of Life now where were we Vazdah?" Holding his sword. "Another interesting ability. Though I may not be able to kill you, there are still many ways I can defeat you." Vazdah raised his sword above his head. "I told you that while my sword is not quite as interesting as yours, its ability can be truly devastating. Collapse, Juuryokushi." The very air surrounding the combatants became heavy. Haru Shunpos to a near by mountain and raise his Zanpakuto toward the sky. " Your Zanpakuto may be able to control gravity, but my Zanpakuto can use the spiritual bodies inside to fuel its special abilities, although I can still use my own spiritual pressure to fuel them like this." " Damnation to All '''Kurayamihikari: (Darkness Light)" Haru called out an immense dark light is released from the blade destorying the mountain and is about to hit Vazdah. " This attack at full power is more powerful than a Hado number 96." Vazdah disabled his Kidō armor to speed up his movement. He then flashed away from Haru's attack. "That is all fine and well but my gravitational control extends to more than you could think." Vazdah moved his sword down closer to the ground, increasing the gravity in the area. "Even if you are able to withstand being crushed by it, no matter how strong you are, your speed takes a hit," he said as he gripped his sword tighter. "Not even my team mate Raj, who's abilities allow him to move at near light speeds, is able to move at a normal speed under my Gravity." Vazdah then took a battle stance. "Now then, come at me with all you have and just try to keep standing". " I am annoyed Hado #91 Doumu." A large blue energy dome surrounds the two fighters. " This barrier can completely protect the caster from all Hado number 94 and below as well if casted by a strong enough person can negatice, temporal, spatial, and gravity based abilities from affecting anything or anyone inside the barrier." " Now that I have render your Zanpakuto ability all, but worthless what now?" " Oh, and don't even try to destroy for despite being one of the strongest Kido barriers I can also repair it by sending spirit energy inside it." "Now you annoy me, very well. I will be forced to rely on my Kidō and Swordsmanship. I warn you though, I still have many tricks you have yet to see." Vazdah flashed away, appearing before Haru for a moment before moving away again. Vazdah decided that he would need to release more of his spiritual pressure if he was going to win. As he unleashed more, the ground around him began to crumble. "Now Haru, come at me with all you have. I promise you, you will not win." " Cannot win?" "Boy you the Hell you think you are?!" " I am 2190 years old?" Haru's spiritual pressure erupts from him making the barrier crack and Vazdah is brought down to one of his knees. " How can you fight me when you cannot even stand on both feet?" "How nice. Your spiritual pressure is as great as I had thought. Shall I return the favor now?" Vazdah released the rest of his spiritual power, something he had not done in many years, causing Haru to stumble a bit. He stood up, "I told you before. I am Vazdah. I founded the Society of the Black. I have lived in Hueco Mundo for hundreds of years, growing stronger each and every day. My power has been enhanced by the black thorn. Your age is a number. It has no bearing on your power. Now you have made me say so much, something I do not like to do. Let us finish this. Bakudō 63. Sajo Sabaku". Haru is caught by the Kido. '' You have made me mad." The barrier starts to glow. "You know how this barrier can negate abilities like your Zanpakuto well, that not complelety right it keeps the affects outside of the barrier." " So, if anyone other than the caster is thrown out all that power will look for a new target. " " So how do you like knowning that you will be killed by your own power?" Haru then throwns Vazdah outside of the barrier via his will and all the massive gravity moves on toward Vazdah and its too late to completely stop it.'' Vazdah recovered and walked back into the barrier. "I am sorry. Did you think that my own gravity could crush me? I am not immune to my Zanpakutō's abilities. I am just used to them. I have trained under my intense gravity for as long as I have had the ability to do so. This is how my power has grown so great. Now, that binding spell will not hold for long so let us strengthen it a bit. Bakudō 74. Baizouakari Seki, Bakudō 75. Gochūtekkan, Bakudō 79. Kuyō Shibari." The bindings all hit Haru. " Don't you find it odd that I let you back into the barrier?" "Whatever you have planned I would do it now. Otherwise you will not have long. Let me finish those binding spells for you. Bakudō 99. Part 1. Kin, Bakudō 99. Part 2. Bankin, First Song: Halting Fabric, Second Song: Hundred Linked Bolts, Final Song: Great Seal of 10,000 Forbiddings." " I have you now.'' Haru disappeared and now the real Haru is behind Vazdah. " That was a spirit corspe that I summoned and casted the same spell to make it seem if your spell was still binding me." Haru slashes at him.'' Vazdah let the sword pierce him. "It has come down to this then. As long as your sword is in my gut I will know that you are the real one. You have nullified my abilities. Not even my Ressurection would do much now. There is only one thing I can do." Vazdah aimed a quick Hadō 31. at his own arm. "In order to use this spell, you know, requires my body to be charred in order to act as a catalyst. Now that I have made it so, I can end you. You said earlier that only cutting off your head could kill you. Very well, that is where I shall aim. Hado 96. Ittō Kasō." " You fool." Haru then quickly pulls out his Zanpakuto and is too late to avoid the spell. " This attack is my only hope." Haru quickly builds up spirit energy in the blade of his sword. "Damnation to All Kurayamihikari: (Darkness Light)" Haru called out an immense dark light is released from the blade and ovepowers the spell while blasting through the wall of the barrier. Haru is wounded to some decree. " That, was close if I didn't just use that attack that spell might have done a more serious wound." " Where are you Vazdah I know some of the light hit you." Haru's wounds are starting to heal. Vazdah walked forward, missing an arm and bleeding badly. "Nicely done. Your power is truly great. There is nothing more I can do at this point. Without two arms, I cannot use my Bankai nor my Ressurection. I concede. I sought to understand your power and I understand now. I must now hurry to Raj to be healed, I have but one hour to get back before my arm cannot be restored. You are a truly formidable opponent. Perhaps one day we will meet again." Haru shunpos in front of Vazdah. " You see now why I was the Head commander of the Royal Guard for 400 years?" "You shouldn't despair though you have some real power not a lot, but still some." Haru starts to walk away. " Just remember this while I have only been using my Shikai this entire fight, I have at best been using only a third of the full power of my spiritual pressure." " Now do you see why I must save the universe from Chaos's end, if I don't kill Chaos than the End of Time will come and God will recreate the universe anew." " So by killing the false God that is Chaos I will make God the one true God of all of Creation." Haru vanishes in a garganta. Not much power? Vazdah would grow stronger. He needed first to return to Raj to regain his arm but the time would come when he would meet up with Haru once more. He would show him just how strong he truly was. He opened a Senkaimon and left the area. The battlefield they left behind was nothing but rubble now. It was clear that two giants had clashed there.